This project requests funding to process and disseminate two additional rounds of data collected in the Russian Longitudinal Monitoring Survey (RLMS) and cover part of the costs of the data collection and dissemination for a fourth wave of data in the China Health and Nutrition Survey (CHNS). Data in these two surveys have been collected with funding from NIH and, in addition, from NSF, USAID, and the World Bank. The final result is that an 8-year period from 1989-97 in China (with waves in 1989, 1991, 1993 and 1997) and a 5-year period from 1991-97 in Russia will have been monitored by these surveys. The RLMS consists of one four wave panel (1991-95) and a new ongoing panel beginning in 1995 on which two waves have been collected (1995 and 1996), one other wave has been funded (1997) and funding for another wave is expected (1998). The RLMS and the CHNS have monitored rapid change at the community (e.g., infrastructure, social services), household (e.g., income) and individual (e.g., income) and individual (e.g., employment and time allocation) level. Designed as sister surveys, both ask about occupation, jogs, income and other benefits received by working-age household members; time use; diet and nutritional status; health status and use of health services; marriages and pregnancies experienced by reproductive-age women; household size and composition; living arrangements; care of children and elders.